Born To Die
by LeDiscoLemonade
Summary: Lady Caroline is Italian nobility, turned vampire by enemies of her father. When her father tries to kill her, she is rescued by a werewolf mercenary named Klaus, who has his own agenda with her father's enemies. Klaus swore never to be weakened by love, but can not explain why he rescued the new vampire. Klaroline, Kennett
1. Chapter 1

**Don't hate me. This is based on an original work of my own that I am having trouble with. I promise I will update my other stories soon. Pinky swear. **

Caroline tugged nervously at her cloak as she followed Elena to the small house on the other end of the town her father's estate supported. Neither one noticed the shadow following them, always blending in with the surroundings when they looked around.

The house was more of a hovel, and Caroline was afraid the door would fall off when she knocked. After a few moments, the door opened and a hand extended. Caroline pulled a small pouch from the folds of her dress, and put it in the upturned hand. The hand immediately withdrew, the door slamming shut.

The two waited with bated breath, and, just when they thought they'd been fleeced, the door swung open, and they were ushered inside.

"I knew you would come, ladies." The hand turned out to be attached to a lovely, dark skinned woman, no older than they were. "I am Bonnie. What can I do for you?"

Caroline eyes Elena nervously, before speaking. "I have been having terrible nightmares, all of a sudden. I dream of a man attacking me in my bedroom, but he always leaves just before he kills me. Early this morning, I woke to a horrible pain in my neck. When I put my hand to it, I found marks, like punctures, and my fingers came away coated in blood. I went immediately to Elena for help, and she recoiled in horror, for there was blood on my lips."

A grim smile crossed Bonnie's face. "I fear those were no nightmares, my lady Caroline. You know your father has been involved in some very different activities of late? There is a sect of vampires, a rebel sect if you will, in league with the Borgias. They are unleashed on unsuspecting towns to weaken opposition. I have long been afraid that they were on their way here. As your father's only child, you are his greatest weakness, and to turn you would destroy him."

"Turn her? Into a vampire?" Elena started, snatching up Caroline's hand.

Bonnie nodded. "This man that has been visiting you, has been using you to fortify himself as he gathers information. If he has fed you his blood, it is because they intend to turn you, very soon. If you die with a vampire's blood in your system, you transition."

"How do I protect myself?"

"I can give you protection spells, and talismans, but there is only so much I can do from here. You must be on your guard. Those troops staying on your father's land? They are not men. They are supernatural beings, all of them. Your father brought them here as a line of defense, but they have their own interest in destroying this group of vampires. Go to them. Tell them what has happened. I will give you my seal so they know what you tell them is true."

The witch produced a small wooden medallion and placed it in Caroline's hand.

"Be careful. I am here if you need me, and I will send up a chant to my ancestors to protect you."

Caroline nodded gratefully, and allowed Bonnie to see her and Elena to the door.

As they returned to the fortress, the shadow materialized into the form of a striking young woman, very similar to Elena.

"I think it's time to move forward with the plan."

Back in her rooms, Caroline was wringing her hands at the thought having to go speak to the devilishly handsome soldiers taking up residence in her father's pastures.

"Caroline, you must speak to them! You know your father, he will not understand, he will do something irrational!"

"Supernatural beings, Elena! That whole field is full of SUPERNATURAL beings! That my father lied about! My whole life he has told me that vampires, and werewolves, and witches are to be afraid of, not to be trusted."

"And look who just went to get advice from a witch." Elena arched an eyebrow as Caroline closed her mouth, the apples of her cheeks turning bright red. "Your father is doing what he has to to protect this place, and now we have to protect you. Come on, let's go."

In the shadows outside of Caroline's room, Katerina waited.

Klaus leaned against a tree, watching as the witch approached him through the forest.

"Bonnie, to what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Damon Salvatore, and Katerina Petrova. I believe they, and their clan, are in the area. More than believe, I know. They have been feeding on Lord William's daughter. The signs point to her turning sooner rather than later."

Klaus growled in frustration. "Which will render Lord William useless as an ally, and set us back, AGAIN. Curse the Borgias!"

"I would that I could, Klaus, but whatever witch is working for them, is far more powerful than I, as hard as that is to believe. I told Caroline to come to you for help."

"Oh, did you, now? And why is that?"

Bonnie's lips quirked up in a half-smile. "You know why."

"Ah, your vision, of my one true love." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Sorry, love, but Lady Caroline is not my saving grace."

"Isn't she, though?" A cheeky smile transformed Bonnie's normally serious face. "Tell me, have you seen the Lady Caroline?"

"Not as of yet, no."

"Well, when you do, let me know."

Klaus shook his head and started to wave Bonnie away, when a sudden ruckus caught their attention. Through the trees, they could see a man running towards the camp from the fortress, waving his arms and screaming.

"What is he saying?" Bonnie strained to hear, but Klaus's face had already turned grim.

"The Lady Caroline is dead. And there are vampires in the village."

Without a word, Bonnie broke in to a run for the castle, and Klaus ran for his men.

**And, what do we think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**When you think of Klaus's armor, think Assassin's Creed, lol. You can see where my migraine started to disappear as the writing becomes more fluid and makes a little more sense, also ; )**

Caroline's eyes slowly cracked open, and she found herself staring up at the intricately painted ceiling of the foyer. There was a weird, pungent scent in the air, and her head and back ached, and she sat up slowly, as she tried to remember what had happened. One moment she had been on her way to the troops with Elena, and then, someone had attacked her. Someone who looked just like Elena.

Looking around, she found Elena was stretched out, face down, a few feet away. She scrambled over and shook her friend, praying for the best.

"Elena? Elena, wake up!"

"Oh, she will, don't worry." Caroline froze. She had to be going mad, because that was Elena's voice, but Elena was unconscious before her. "Confused yet, Caroline? I guess that's to be expected. You're so very, very simple. Aren't you going to face me?"

She slowly stood up, and turned to face the speaker. She gasped as her eyes landed on a woman who could be Elena's twin, but on closer inspection, she found this other woman had a cold, hardness about her, that Elena could never have. She looked evil.

"My name is Katerina Petrova. You probably haven't heard of me, but now, you'll never forget me, will you, Caroline? You look sick, dear. No, not sick, hungry."

Katerina closed the distance between herself and Caroline, until she was close enough to whisper in her ear. "Do you smell that, Caroline? Isn't it delicious?"

"What is it?"

"Blood. Elena's blood, to be precise." Katerina steered Caroline around so she faced Elena once again, and could see the trickle of blood seeping across the floor from Elena's head. "Go on, have a little taste."

Caroline felt her face tightening, and her teeth suddenly felt sharper. Elena began to stir and Caroline felt her whole body tense, ready to spring.

Elena's eyes fluttered open. "Caroline? What, who is that?"

Another little rivulet of blood trickled down the tile towards Caroline, and she lost all sense of composure. She lunged.

Elena shrieked in horror, while Katerina cackled, happily. But, before Caroline could grab her lifelong best friend, a loud crack rent the air, and she collapsed on the floor.

"Bonnie Bennett, what on earth are you doing here?" Katerina turned to face the witch who had intervened. "And, how soon can we be rid of you?"

"Klaus is not far behind me, Katerina. I assume it's Damon leading the assault on the village. His brother, Stefan, is with Klaus, you know?"

A shadow passed over Katerina's face at Stefan's name, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "Stefan is a weak little boy. I'm surprised Klaus found a use for him. Besides, no matter. The damage is done. Lord William is on his way here now, and when he sees his daughter, you know what will happen, don't you? He'll kill her."

"Not if I can help it." Bonnie snarled, launching in to a chant that sent Katerina to the floor, screaming in pain. Elena took this opportunity to scrabble to her feet and run for the door, but she stops to look back at Caroline.

The chant is effecting the blonde girl, though not as much as Katerina. Caroline writhes in discomfort, and something in Elena tells her to help. She runs to her friend, pulling her to her feet and out the door.

And that was her biggest mistake.

Outside the door is nothing but bloodshed. Vampires killing innocent humans, and supernatural mercenaries killing the vampires. Caroline feels the strange sensation in her face again, and her grip tightens painfully on Elena. Without thinking, she pulls Elena and buries her face in her neck, drinking the blood like the sweetest of wines.

Elena screams and struggles, but weakens quickly. Her life force drains, and she is just at the edge of death.

"CAROLINE!" A voice roars, causing her to release Elena in to a heap on the ground. "My child! A vampire?"

"Father?" She whimpers, knowing how pathetic she must look, cowering, covered in her best friend's blood.

"No, do not call me that." Lord William's features contort with horror as he raises his sword to run his daughter through. "You are forsaken!"

Caroline screams, bracing herself for the attack, but it never comes. She opens her eyes to find her father crumpling to the ground, unconscious. A man in light armor, a hood over his face, stands beyond her father, the fist he used still raised. His eyes meet hers, and before she can say a word, he has sped over to her, throwing her over his shoulder, and motioning for a dark haired man who is carefully avoiding getting blood on his armor to gather up Elena. As they stalk through the battle, the man beckons to another dark haired man, who is enjoying clubbing the vampires a little too much,

"Kol, get the witch. We are leaving this place. Let the Borgias take it."

* * *

Klaus can not explain what came over him when he saw the blonde vampire cowering before her father. One moment he was in the heat of battle, the next, he sees her transitioning, attacking her friend, and the whole world comes to a standstill. Like a man possessed, he snuck up on her father and clubbed him before he could kill her. It was as if he had no control over his own body.

They have been riding for the better part of an hour, and she is seated on the saddle before him, her body snug against his. Elena's unconscious body is being carried by a wagon pulled by his brother Elijah's horse, Stefan walking alongside. And Bonnie and Kol are bickering, already.

"How was I supposed to stop Katerina and Damon at the same time? Tell me that, Kol!"

"I don't know! You're the witch, do witch things!"

"You're insufferable!"

"Likewise!"

Klaus rolled his eyes and nudged his horse in to a trot.

"May I get down, please?"

He finds Caroline looking over her shoulder at him. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You're too new of a vampire, you can't be trusted not to take off and go on a bloodlust-fueled rampage."

"But, I'm hungry." She whispers, and he sees how grey her skin is. Without another word, he bites in to his wrist and puts it to her lips.

"Have at it, sweetheart."

Her hands come up to clutch his arm, and she drinks greedily. After a minute or so, she releases his wrist and wipes her lips.

"Where are we going?"

"To my home. We need to regroup after this newest development. And you need to finish your transition, and, hopefully, get through the bloodlust quickly."

"You should have just let my father kill me. I tried to kill Elena. I don't deserve to live."

"Wrong, you deserve to live. Katerina Petrova will pay for this. I promise you that."

"Bonnie said you had your own reasons for not liking her. What are they?"

They were coming to a clearing in the woods, and Klaus could hear the tinkling of a little waterfall. He longed for nothing more than to submerge himself in the waters, but intended to ride right by.

"Katerina and Damon betrayed me in order to aid the Borgias. They have been helping to steal my strongholdings out from under me, and turn them over. I have lost wealth, status, friends. Family. And every time I get close to overtaking them, they manage to thwart me. My only purpose in life is to see them, and the Borgias, destroyed."

"Katerina looks very much like Elena. Do you know why?"

"I do, but that is a story for another time."

"Klaus!" Elijah called out, causing him to turn his horse towards his older brother. "I must wash off this blood before we go any further!"

He had already turned his horse towards the little waterfall, an expression on his face that told Klaus that it was no use arguing. Within moments, Elijah was in the water, stripped to the waist, carefully purging himself of the blood on his skin. With a sigh, Klaus dismounted from his horse, then guided Caroline down. Caroline immediately went to the cart carrying Elena, gently smoothing Elena's hair as she cried tears of apology.

Bonnie joined her, whispering words of healing over Elena, while Klaus joined Kol, Stefan, and Elijah in the water.

* * *

Caroline raised her eyes from Elena's slumbering form, and her breath caught in her throat as the sun glinted off of Klaus's well-toned body. Her eyes rose to meet his, and he winked at her, before splashing water over himself. She licked her lips, catching lingering traces of blood on her tongue.

It triggered a reaction deep within her newly vampiric body, and Elena groaned as she opened her eyes to see Caroline's face transforming again. This time, however, there was a blur of movement, and Caroline found herself pinned against a tree, a strong arm wrapped around her, while a hand pressed her face in to a neck that smelled like earth, and rain, and fire, and home.

"Calm yourself, sweetheart. Have a little nip. There, that's better, isn't it?"

She nodded as she sipped at his blood, wondering when this horrible feeling would ever stop, if it would stop before she killed someone.

**Thoughts? Reactions? Curses? Let me know. Again, find me on Tumblr at .com : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. A lot of it seems to be filler, because I haven't gotten to the main part of the story yet. IDK...what do you think?**

Before the moved back to the road, Stefan fed Elena some of his blood, and she was already brightening up, but still giving Caroline a wide berth. Caroline now rode behind Klaus, and she cast glances back at her best friend every so often, wishing she could apologize.

"Where are we going?" She might as well try to start a conversation with her mercenary savior.

"My home."

"Which is where?"

"Rome."

"That narrows it down." Caroline snorted.

"You'll see it soon enough."

And, true to his word, not long after, a sprawling Italian villa appeared around a bend in the road. Acres of vineyards and beautiful cypress trees stretched for as far as the eye could see. As the horses cantered down the drive, a blonde woman appeared in the doorway, running out to meet them.

"Oh, joy, you get to meet my sister, Rebekah."

"Brothers! You have arrived home much sooner than expected, are you all right? Oh, you've brought guests..." Rebekah trailed as off as she took in the three women with her brothers.

Elijah quickly jumped in to defuse the jealous baby sister tantrum churning in the air. "Rebekah, meet the Lady Caroline, the Lady Elena, and Bonnie Bennett, our new witch. Lady Caroline and Lady Elena are survivors of an attack by Damon Salvatore and Katerina Petrova, but Lady Caroline is a newly transitioning vampire. Perhaps you can guide her through this trying time?"

Rebekah visibly brightened, extending a hand to Caroline as Klaus helped her down from the horse.

"Of course. Come, I'll have a bath a drawn for you ladies. I know traveling with my brothers leaves much to be desired for toiletries."

As Rebekah ushered the other women in to the house, Klaus beckoned to his brothers and Stefan. He led them directly to his war room and shut the door. No one was going to be leaving that room for the next few hours.

* * *

Caroline sank in to the warm water as a servant began to wash her hair with scented oils. A few tears escaped as she went over the events of the last twenty-four hours, and the upending of her entire life. Her father had practically disowned her, she had tried to kill Elena, and she wasn't even a human anymore. Her life as she knew it was now over.

There was a rustle and she looked up to see Bonnie beside her tub. The witch sat down on a little stool and smiled reassuringly at Caroline.

"I've spoken with Elena. She understands that you are going through something very difficult right now, but she's just a little skittish, understandably. I've promised her that as time passes, with proper attention, you won't be so affected by the scent of blood."

Caroline nodded. "How long do you think it will be?"

"That all depends on you."

With that, Bonnie stood and went over to the tub that had been filled for her. Caroline glanced over to Elena's tub, trepidation filling her belly, but Elena gave her a little smile, and it dissipated just enough to make Caroline feel hopeful for the first time since everything had happened.

* * *

In his war room, Klaus was pacing around the table that held a map of Italy. On it was marked his strongholdings and the ones now occupied by the Borgias. His finger landed on a plot to the west of Rome.

"Ravenna. That is the next forseeable target. That is where some of my strongest allies reside, the Traversari family. If the Borgias can over take them, then we are truly done for."

"So, what are we to do, brother?" Elijah leaned over the table, looking for possible strategies. "We left all of our men behind at Lord William's."

"You know my answer."

"Your hybrids? Do you think they're ready?" A concerned look creased Stefan's forehead. He had helped Klaus develop the Hybrids, and had seen how irrational they could be, even under the sirebond. Especially the first Hybrid, a dark haired man they'd found in an underground fighting ring in southern Italy. Tyler Lockwood. Tyler's rage knew no bounds.

"They're going to have to be." Klaus sat down at his desk to scribble a quick message and seal it, then took it to the door to hand to a servant waiting outside.

"How long until they arrive, do you think?" Kol caught Elijah's eye as he asked Klaus. Neither one was fond of their brother's Hybrid army.

"Not long at all."

* * *

Rebekah clearly enjoyed playing hostess, having quickly drummed up a decent meal for her sudden guests. The ladies were seated around the large, intricately carved dining table eating the goodies spread out before them. At least, Elena and Bonnie were. Caroline was seated directly to Rebekah's right, and Rebekah was rationing out bits of bloody meat and goblets of blood to the new vampire.

Caroline should have been disgusted but it was like eating candy. She had to force herself to eat slowly.

Just as Bonnie and Elena finished their meals, a servant scurried in to the hall, directly to Rebekah. She bent down to whisper in Rebekah's ear, and then scurried back out.

Rebekah straightened up immediately, shoving back from the table and running out of the room, leaving three confused guests in her wake.

"MATTHEW!" They heard her cry out, joyfully, as they stood to follow her.

They found her in the vestibule, in the arms of a tall, broad shouldered blonde man, who had buried his head in her neck as he swung her around.

As he lowered her back to the ground, she beamed at him "What are you doing here?"

"Your brother has called for his army. I've brought them, they're outside, waiting for him."

At that moment, a door swung open, and Klaus emerged, followed closely by Stefan. He patted Matthew on the shoulder as he passed, proceeding directly to his army lined up outside. Caroline followed, wanting to see what all of this was about, and she wasn't disappointed.

Row upon row of men and women, in perfect, shining uniform, standing at attention.

Klaus smiled down on them like a father on his children.

"Finally, we are ready to move forward. I hope I can count on you to further my cause throughout Italy, and, someday the world."

A small cheer went up.

"Tomorrow, we march to Ravenna, to defend it from the Borgias. We will not surrender anything more to them, is that understood?"

Another cheer. The Hybrid's eyes were trained on Klaus, save one. Tyler Lockwood's eyes had gravitated to Caroline the moment she stepped outside, and hadn't left her since. As her eyes scanned over the sight before her, they caught his, and he smiled.

Klaus noticed the exchange between his Hybrid and the young woman at his side, unable to explain the feeling of anger that roiled through him. He motioned for Caroline to go back in to the house, but she merely raised an eyebrow and held her ground. He scowled as he turned back to his army.

"Tonight, we celebrate. Tomorrow, we ride!" He roared, raising a fist in the air. The army before him erupted in cheers. He turned to go back in to his home, catching Caroline by the elbow as he went.

"Hybrids are off limits, sweetheart."

"Tell them that, he smiled at me." Caroline snapped.

"Tonight we are having a party, a bit of a rally for my friends out there. You will stay by my side for the duration."

"A party? Do I look like I have anything to wear for a party?"

"I'm sure we can rustle something up for you."

**Uh-oh? Is Klausy jealous? Why?**

** .com**


End file.
